Only in my dreams
by TartanPhoenix
Summary: She sees him again as her world crumbles. Sometimes all we have are dreams.


Disclaimer: Alas, I don't own anything. Everything belongs to the one and only J.K.Rowling.

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe

_Only in my dreams_

Minerva stood on the windy cliff overlooking the sea. Hogwarts held its own majesty,  
  
but to Minerva, this would always be home. The moon shone brightly against the water and the  
  
woman standing beneath it. Her long ebony hair flowed down her back, occasionally being  
  
whipped around by a smooth gust of wind. Her emerald eyes were calm, at peace with  
  
everything around her. For the first time in many days, Minerva was content.  
  
The small summer cottage they shared sat in the glen not far away, but she knew to

comehere. She closed her eyes, inhaling the salt in the air and the sounds of the crashing waves

when a pair of warm arms wrapped around her. She smiled as she leaned back into him, never  
  
opening her eyes. "Hello my love," she whispered, afraid that a loud noise may make him  
  
disappear forever.  
  
"Hello Minerva," he said, kissing the back of her neck. "I've missed you."  
  
The familiar sensations moved through her body as she tilted her head to give him  
  
greater access. "And I've missed you Albus." His touch was warm and inviting, and Minerva  
  
knew she would give up almost anything to have it never leave.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted, turning in his arms.  
  
His caring blue eyes stared back down at her, giving her strength. "You will live; our children

need you, now more than ever."  
  
"But I need you," she argued as she tried to hold back the tears. "I will always be here  
  
my love. Nothing can change that. I am here," he said placing his hand over her heart. "As  
  
long as you remember me I will never leave."  
  
He held her tightly, filling himself with her smell and taste. "Come Minerva, our time  
  
grows short and I want to spend it with you."  
  
He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and walked with her to their cottage. They  
  
made love slowly, never wanting the experience to end. They had been together for so long,  
  
each knew what the other needed before they could say it, and with each time it only got better.  
  
Every touch and sigh was made as if it could be their last  
  
Sometime in the early morning Minerva laid wrapped in his arms. Neither dared to fall  
  
asleep, afraid the other would vanish and they would be left alone. Minerva was playing with  
  
his beard as she spoke. "I don't want to leave Albus. I don't want to go. You said you would  
  
never leave me."  
  
"And I won't leave. I will always be here when you need me, but the others need you. I  
  
will be waiting for you. Only for you," he whispered, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, Albus," she sighed, resting her head on his chest. "I love you Albus."  
  
"And I love you, my darling Tabby; forever. Sleep now; you have a busy day ahead of  
  
you."  
  
"I don't want," his finger on her lips stopped her.  
  
"Sleep now love, we will meet here again. I promise."  
  
Minerva awoke warm in her bed as sunlight streamed in through the window. With a  
  
smile on her lips Minerva rolled over to see the man beside her. His pillow was empty and his  
  
place cold. The events of the past few days crashed into her mind, sending fresh tears down her  
  
cheeks. The accident, the stray spell, the look in his eyes flashed across her mind. "I will see  
  
you in my dreams, my love," she whispered as she got out of bed.  
  
Shortly after dawn she made her way out onto the grounds and joined the mass of

people gathered there. It was a small group; only close friends and family had been invited.

Minerva made her way to the front of the people, but she never looked at them. It was Harry

who made the first move. He came up beside her and placed a gentle arm around her shoulder,

and for the first time since it all began, Minerva allowed herself to lean on another. The crowd

was silent as Filius Flitwick made his way forward and began to speak. "Today we come to

commemorate the memory of Albus Dumbledore..."


End file.
